This invention relates to flexible or resilient hangers wherein an object is to be suspended from a support. More particularly, this invention relates to a hanger for supporting elements of an exhaust system in an automobile, truck or similar vehicle.
It is desirable and well known to provide hangers for elements of an exhaust system. Conventional hangers may include, for example, a metal bracket attached to the underbody frame of the vehicle, a second bracket attached to the tailpipe, and a piece of flexible or resilient material connected between the ends of the brackets. In the conventional design, the resilient material is placed under tension by the weight of the exhaust system suspended therefrom.
A common difficulty with conventional hangers is that the resilient element tends to fatigue or otherwise to become progressively weak to the point where the resilient element fails, allowing the exhaust system components to fall down and create a dangerous situation, which is also costly to repair.
An additional problem with conventional hangers is that the arrangement cannot adequately compensate for conditions encountered under service conditions. Exhaust systems tend to elongate when they become hot and the exhaust system may be subjected to considerable shocks and other forces. There is no provision in conventional systems to accommodate sufficiency for axial thermal expansion and contraction of the metal pipe, and the resilient member does not adequately restrain lateral movements.
Various types of exhaust and other pipe hangers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,856,020; 3,022,971; 3,718,305; 3,769,774; and 3,960,232.